Blade Master Bansha
Summary "Blade Master" Bansha is a secondary antagonist of the 5th Season of Ninjago. She is one of the 5 generals of the Ghost Warrior Army, and a powerful sorceress. Her main weapon is a Double-Bladed Dagger, and she resides in the Cursed Realm. She was summoned by Morro using the Allied Armor of Azure, alongside Soul Archer and Ghoultar to help him getting the Sword of Sanctuary in the Cloud Kingdom, which was the key to find the Realm Crystal, an object necessary to free their master, the Preeminent, form the Cursed Realm. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-C Name: Bansha Origin: Ninjago Gender: Female Age: Unknown, but she has presumably been trapped in the Cursed Realm for a much longer time than Morro Classification: Blade Master, Ghost General, Cursed Ghost, Sorceress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (perfectly knows how to use her dagger, and she's a master of it), Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8 on [[the Preeminent] and the Cursed Realm: she and every other Ghost Warriors, every time they die, they can instantly regenerate inside of it]), Regeneration (Either Low-Godly or Mid-Godly, as she can regenerate from being completely destroyed; mostly not combat applicable, as she regenerates inside of the Cursed Realm, from which she cannot come back normally [Check Note for more info]), Intangibility (Ghosts are naturally immaterial and intangible, and can phase through basically anything), Possession (Of both inanimate objects and living beings, and like in Morro's case, she should be able to negate person's Power Bestowal by possessing them. Bansha can also possess people remotely from a distance, like she did with Misako), likely Invisibility (She should be able to turn invisible like other ghosts can), Resistance to Fate Manipulation] (Thanks to their master, Bansha and the other Ghost Warriors are completly unaffected by the powers of the inhabitants of the Cloud Kingdom, who control the fate of anything that happens in the 17 Realms), Flight, Shapeshifting (Ghosts can grow legs or a ghostly tail, and are freely able to swich between them), limited Transmutation and Cloth Manipulation (Ghosts can change and alter the appearence of whatever they possess to some extent) and Technology Manipulation (They can also change the function of the vehicles they possess to a certain degree), Light Manipulation (Ghosts naturally glow, and can change a light source's color to fluorescent lime/green), Weapon Creation (like the other 4 Ghost Generals, Bansha can create Ghostly Weapons her case, a Ghostly Double Bladed Dager with her powers), Transmutation and Curse Manipulation (Like any other Ghost Warrior, Bansha is able to bypass the durability of enemies by hitting them with ghostly weapons, cursing them and turning them into cursed ghosts too), Telepathy (able to communicate telepathically with other people), Sound Manipulation (She can emit an extremly powerful scream capable of causing avalanches on mountains), possibly Magic (said to be a sorceress, and demostrates abilities that other ghosts even other generals have ever shown), Non-Physical Interaction (can harm other intangible ghosts like her) Attack Potency: Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to other ghosts, who fought the Ninjas, and to Cole, after the latter became a ghost. Shouldn't be much weaker, if not weaker at all than Morro. Fought Zane and matched him while he was piloting a mech), can bypass durability by Cursing her enemy, turning them into a ghost. Speed: Sub-relativistic+ (Comparable to the Ninjas and to Morro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Large Town Class (Should be comparable to Morro and to Cole, after the latter became a ghost) Durability: Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to Morro and to Cole, after the latter became a ghost). His various types of Immortality, Regeneration and Ghost physiology make her difficult to kill. Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, likely higher depending on what she's possessing. Likely kilometers via remote Possession. Low Multiversal via Telepathy (able to communicate telepathically with Fenwick when she was on Ninjago, while the latter was in the Cloud Kingdom, a parallel universe) Standard Equipment: *'Ghostly Double-Bladed Dagger:' Bansha's signature weapon, that she can create at will. If an enemy gets hit by it, they will get cursed and turned into a ghost. This process ignores durability. Intelligence: Bansha is a fearsome general and warrior, and also a master at using her dagger. She also knows techniques and powers that other ghosts don't have Weaknesses: 'Like any other ghost, her primary weakness is water, which is able to harm him regardless of his durability, and decent amounts of it (like a bucket of water, or even a teapot) are enough to one-shot her, thought this weakness becomes irrelevant when possessing someone or something, and even if destroyed, she can regenerate immediately in the Cursed Realm. If she possesses a person, the host may try to fight him back, weakening him in the process. Deepstone armors make the user immune to the ghosts' powers, and much like water Deepstone weapons can one-shot any ghost regardless of their strength (unless, of course, the ghost is possessing someone/something). 'Feats: Bansha was able to communicate telepathically with Fenwick when the latter was in the Cloud Kingdom, another universe parallel to Ninjago.he was also able to possess Misako remotely from a long distance. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Physiology:' Since she's an undead ghost, Bansha is intangible and can likely become invisible, he is able to fly, and she is able to possess both living beings and inanimate objects, allowing her to control them and change their appearance to some extent, and even how certain vehicles can function. Like Morro demonstrated, if she possessed someone with Power Bestowal, she would be able to negate this ability. By being cursed by the Preeminent, she is capable of regenerating inside of her when killed, and she's protected by the Fate Manipulation of the inhabitants of the Cloud Kingdom, who can control the fate of everything in the 17 Realms. In addition, she can grow legs to walk or grow a ghostly tail to fly at will. Ghosts also naturally glow and are able to change the colors of a light source to fluorescent lime/green. MoS52MBansha.png|Bansha possessing Misako remotely MoS53MorroB.png|Bansha letting herself get possessed by Morro *'Remote Possession:' Bansha, unlike other ghosts, can also remotely possess a target from a considerable distance just by focusing. In addition, she can let herself get possessed by other ghost allies, like how she did that with Morro (this can also work from a distance). *'Telepathy:' Bansha is a powerful telepath: she was able to communicate telepathically with Ronin, and even with Fenwick, who at the moment was in the Cloud Kingdom, another dimension parallel to Ninjago. *'Sonic Scream:' Bansha can emit an extremely powerful scream, that is capable of causing avalanches on mountains. Note: If Bansha is destroyed, she can immediately regenerate inside the Cursed Realm, another universe which is the stomach of her master, the Preeminent, however, this is in the majority of the times not combat applicable, since she cannot get out of it normally. If Bansha would be conventionally killed by an enemy in battle, she would end up regenerating in the Cursed Realm, but remaining stuck inside of it, resulting in a victory via BFR for the opponent according to SBA. The only scenarios in which her regeneration would be fully applicable in battle would be if either the battle took place inside of the Cursed Realm, or if Bansha had a way to get out of it, such as getting summoned by the Preeminent if the latter is present near the battle location. Gallery Bansha.png|Bansha's Minifigure BanshaCGILegs.png|Bansha with legs instead of her ghostly tail Bansha2.png|Bansha as she appears in the show MoS54BackSoon.png|Bansha coming back from the Cursed Realm alongside Soul Archer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Monster Girls Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Summons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Technopaths Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Sound Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7